Just Friends
by shadowxzelda
Summary: This is my very first story, it's about Zelda and Marth and Link and Samus and Ike. :P Sorry for dull Summary.
1. Not like that

X] Hello guys. This is my VERY FIRST STORY!!!!!!! :D YAY! Okay it may be terrible, but I promise I'll improve. Match ups are SamusxIke ZeldaxMarth.

I only include little stating of these match-ups: Peach and Mario, Kirby and Jigglypuff (sort of xD) and there is little to no bashing. Zelink fans might not like my story... But it's terrible so whatever :P

Zelda looked up at the beautiful night sky. She had never seen such a pretty sight. She looked to her left to see all of her fellow Smashers. She saw Falco and Fox checking out their gear beside her, Peach and Mario were discussing something beside Falco and Fox, and everyone else was a couple metres away from them. They had had a long day of brawling, and were all relaxing watching the stars, in their groups of friends. Zelda, Falco, Fox, Mario, Samus, Peach, and Marth were best friends. Of course, Zelda and Marth were dating, and so was Mario and Peach.

Zelda noticed Marth still wasn't there. He said he was showering then coming here. He shouldn't be too much longer, she sighed because they never get to see each other a lot during the day. She knew he would come, so she waited patiently.

"Hey Link, do you still have that big crush on Zelda?" Roy asked and jokingly punched his arm. Link and Roy were by themselves, far from Zelda and her friends. They were by themselves joking about guy stuff and comparing girls' looks.

"Not really... She's been with Marth for a while now, and I think they really love each other. Plus, she would never like me like that..." Link answered. Link and Zelda had been best friends since they were 10. He knew she would only like him as a friend, but he wished she would maybe like him more than that.

"Well, maybe you should tell her... Just to see if she does y'know." Roy said, with persuasive nudges.

"Umm... Okay I guess." Link said shyly.

He got up slowly, stalling as much as he could, until Roy slapped him on the back.

"Go on." Roy said, and started making chicken noises.

Link sighed, and started over to Zelda. As he was going he noticed that so many Smashers were together. It had never really struck him to notice. Samus and Ike were making out by the tree, they weren't exactly together, but no one questioned them. Mario and Peach had always been together, for longer than anyone could remember. There was also Kirby and Jigglypuff, who were just cute together. He smiled as Jigglypuff fell asleep on Kirby.

Link finally made it to Zelda. He sat down next to her and decided to start the conversation off slowly.

"Hey Zel." Link said and smiled. He had given her that nickname when they were young, but people often called her that now.

Zelda looked over at him, not seeming to notice he sat down. She was lost in thought, so she didn't hear him come.

"Hey." She said smiling a little.

"Um... I have to talk to you about something..." Link started, he blushed slightly. Zelda noticed, but didn't understand why.

"Okay, um... Well, ever since I met you I've... Had a major crush on you, and I was wondering... If you, maybe, like me that way?" Link said and blushed pink. Zelda had heard rumours that Link liked her, but she only thought it was in a friendship way.

"Oh Link..." She said, and pecked his cheek, not trying to make him think she liked him back.

"I don't like you like that... I'm so sorry, but, I've always thought of you as a brother to me. Besides, you know I'm with Marth." Zelda said in a gentle tone.

"But I love you."

"I love you too, as a brother or best friend, just not in that way... Can we still be friends?" Zelda asked worried.

"Yeah, I guess. But, thanks Zel, for telling me the truth. I just wanted you to know, and I wanted to know your feelings." Link said smiling shyly. He got up and started walking back to Roy.

"Zel, what was that about?!" Peach asked. Peach always had to get into peoples' business and blab to everyone, so Zelda lied.

"Oh, he was just telling me that we're brawling each other tomorrow." Zelda tried not to make eye contact with Peach, because she was a terrible liar.

"Well, okay then..." Peach looked sad because she didn't get much information.

"Hey guys, sorry I took so long Zel." Marth said while sitting down and pulling her onto his lap.

"It's okay." Zelda said and smiled. She kissed him softly, and then pulled away before he could kiss her back. She knew they were being watched, so did Marth. They decided to wait until all the young ones went to the Smash HQ to bed.

"...actually it's time for Toon Link and the others to go to sleep now. Master Hand carried all the young ones to their dorms. Once they were gone, Marth kissed Zelda. Zelda kissed him back, but they were broken off by Peach yelling "eww".

Zelda glared at Peach, she missed Marth so much during the day, and now she doesn't even get to kiss him.

"Marth lets go somewhere else." Zelda said smiling.

"Alright." He said, knowing why she wanted to leave.

She grabbed his hand and they walked to the other side of the tree, which Samus and Ike were still at. Zelda sat on Marth's lap so she was facing him. He looked into her beautiful blue eyes.

"I missed y-"Zelda started but was cut off by Marth kissing her. She giggled and kissed him.

"Samus," Ike started.

"Mm?" Samus said.

"I love you." Ike said proudly, and smiled.

"I love you too." Samus said and started making out with him again. Zelda and Marth were making out too, but much more politely, they _were_ royal.

Link had explained to Roy what happened.

"Bummer..." He said, trying to comfort Link, but Link needed no comforting. He was fine with Zelda liking him as a friend... Right?


	2. Pancakes

Yoyoyo :] I'm back and still terrible at writing :D Well, whatever. I forgot disclaimers last time so

I Do Not Own Any Of These Characters. :D Though I wish I did. Alright, here we go _

Peach woke up the next morning with bags under her eyes. They had stayed up so late last night she could barely open her eyes. Eventually she opened them but shut them right away, the light was nearly blinding. She slowly got up off her giant pink bed; A/N (lol); and went into the bathroom to find her hair a mess. She quickly hopped into the shower and dried her hair, getting as much volume in it as possible.

Samus was already awake; she fell asleep on Ike last night by the tree. She was in her zero suit and had her hair in braids. She didn't have a brawl today, so she was sitting in the lounge at smash HQ reading a book. Zelda came downstairs and sat in a sofa beside Samus' chair.

"Good morning," Zelda said and yawned.

"Hey Zel, good morning," Samus said looking up from her book and smiled.

"Reading the dictionary?" Zelda asked and pointed to her book.

"Err... Yes, it's enriching my vocabulary." Samus said and looked away. Zelda stared at her, trying to make her tell the truth. Samus could feel Zelda's eyes on her. "Okay, okay. I just grabbed a random book from there," Samus pointed to the shelf, "and pretended to read. I figured less people would bother me if they thought I was reading, haha." Samus laughed.

"Oh, am I bothering you?" Zelda asked confused.

"No Zel! I was just thinking, but, now I'm not." Samus said quickly.

"Okay-"Zelda started but was cut off by the breakfast bell.

All the smashers went into the dining hall. It was set up sort of like a restaurant, with booths and tables of 4, and tables of 2. All the smashers were friends, but they sat in groups.

Zelda and Samus walked into the room, and noticed it was nearly full. They searched the room for Ike and Marth and found them in the corner. Zelda and Samus went and sat down. The friends all said their 'good mornings' and ordered their breakfast. They ate and chatted happily.

After breakfast they were brawling. Captain Falcon and Ness were up first. Some of the smashers went to their dorms and got ready for their own brawls, while others watched the fight. Zelda went into the garden and sat on one of the benches. Falco came into the garden and sat beside her.

"Hey Zelda," Falco said smiling.

"Hey Falco, what's up?" Zelda said. Her and Falco were best friends and could tell each other anything.

"We're brawling each other today, I'll go easy don't worry." Falco said and laughed.

"Okay, please go easy." Zelda said and giggled. She knew she could beat him, and Falco knew too. They were both very good fighters, they had different techniques. Zelda smiled and waved as Falco left the garden.

Peach was skipping through the halls of the smash HQ, when she bumped into someone. They both fell backwards onto the ground.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry," Peach said in a girly tone. "I wasn't watching where I was like, going, I'm so sorry."

"It's alright, Peach." Marth said, shaking his head a bit. He got up and helped Peach up, then went to find Zelda.

When Marth was out of site, Peach giggled and said, "He's so weird. Why does Zelda like him?"

"I thought the same thing," Link said, startling Peach.

"O-M-G, you scared the pink out of me." Peach said covering her mouth with her hand. (I make Peach sound like a ditz because I hate her :D)

"Sorry Peach."

"It's okay, but why don't you like Marth?"

"Reasons.." Link said and walked away, blank faced. :|

A/N (Not finished still, gotta go to school. .)


End file.
